


Familiar Yet Distorted

by Asraella



Series: What You Made of Me [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Inspired By the Tumblr prompt:the wammy boys(besides beyond) turning evil for tragic reasons? I'd love you to try writing microfics of this! ^^
Series: What You Made of Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Familiar Yet Distorted

L looked out the window at the snowflakes drifting heavily to the ground, coating everything in white. He kept the lights off to assure no glare would interrupt the only calm he was able to find. 

The manilla envelope lay on the desk, mocking him with its contents sprawled across the cold hard surface. 

The words “insufficient evidence” and “unreliable witnesses” stared up at him, as well as “suspects released” and “no arrest made”. But there were two words, ten simple letters that taunted him. “Case closed”.

The photos of the crime scene were like a dream he couldn’t quite remember, familiar yet distorted, brought him right back to the day he convinced himself never happened, that it was nothing more than a memory of a child’s overactive imagination.

The once comforting click of dress shoes alerted him to Watari’s presence. 

“L, why are you sitting in the dark?” Watari’s smile faded as his eyes landed on the envelope. “Where did that come from?”

“It doesn’t matter how I obtained it.” His voice, angry and hollow. “This entire time you knew who they were and you kept it from me.” His tones, biting and accusatorial towards the man he had grown to love like a father. 

“You were just so young and when you were old enough…I didn’t want you to ever have to think about it again.” The older man stumbled over the words as they left his mouth.

L scowled at him. “It was all a lie. I trusted you. I trusted you and you betrayed me.”

“I didn’t betray you, my boy. I couldn’t tell you.”

“No, Watari. You chose not to tell me.” Turning his back to his once trusted guardian, L headed towards the door.

“Where are you going? L, please. I will tell you anything you want to know. Just stop. Please.”

“So now you decide I deserve the truth? This wasn’t a traditional lie adults tell children to manipulate their actions, Watari. You knew who killed my parents. You knew and didn’t tell me. All this time…I could have found a way…”

“You can find a way to catch them now. I will help you. Every resource I have will be at your disposal.” Watari pleaded.

“ _My_ resources are already at my disposal. I’ve already located them and rectified the situation. They will never see the sun rise again.” The shadows under his eyes a physical manifestation for the darkness that had attached itself to him.

“L, just promise me you will come back once you’ve made peace with this.”

“Heh, You will never see me again, Watari. I’ve already erased myself from the system. Attach yourself to one of my ‘successors’. I can’t trust my identity to you anymore. L is dead, as is Coil and Deneuve.”

“But you _are_ L.”

“No, I am Justice.”


End file.
